Daughter to Father
by Non Sound Rocks
Summary: Jiraiya has a child! follow the advencher of Rose and her two companions as they try to find a new home and also join in for the YOAI in later chapthers people NO KILL ME


This is a sad one sorry Naruto. Own nothing.

Daughter to Father

"Step-Daddy did you ever love me?" a girl asked sobbing onto her black and green dress made by her for her.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" her father yelled slapping her across the face his words were slurred he had been drinking again. She did not move from the floor and he kicked her a few times for good messier the slut needed to die; that was not his daughter. He left her room as soon as she heard 115 footsteps she got up quickly and changed into back pants and a fish net top she pulled her white and black hair back into a bun. She packed as fast as she could she needed to leave before the sun rose. She looked down at a photo of her father when she was 4 he was holding her. She was laughing and tugging on his white hair he was smiling at her laughing as well. That was the last time she would ever see him now her mother was dead and her step-father almost rapped her. It was time she folded the photo and put in it her back pocket with every thing she needed packed she jumped out her window and into the night. Little did she know that the step-loser had hired ninjas to keep her from running away. There were tears in her eyes as she visited her mother's grave one more time.

"These are the confessions of a broken heart mom I miss you but I can't stay here anymore" She wiped away a few tears "why did you have to go."

"I ware all daddy's old cloths his polo sweater and I dream of another him one who is better, who would never leave me alone to pick up the peaces of my fallen life!" it seemed she could say no more so she left the ninjas' still in hot pursuit. She made it past her fathers favorite bar without a hitch but as she got to the village gaits she seemed to fade to become nothing more that a spirit. The guards did not see her and if they did they left her leave. She truly became like a spirit outside the gaits travailing so silently that the ninjas almost lost her. she was running as fast as her slender legs could carry her in snow she should be coming to it soon yes there it is the barn that she visited every day. A horse black as a starless-night was ready and waiting for her. She hopped on its back and they galloped off into the ever chilling night. Now it seemed both she and her horse were spirits see though creatures dashing away in the cold night. All of a sudden a kunai slammed into the tree just a few feet way exploding scaring the girl's horse throwing her off its back and down a steep snowy hill that was very rocky. Where she fell in the snow she stayed her horse followed her down the hill and laid down trying to keep her warm.

"Naruto what are you trying to do kill her?" asked a young voice that she had never heard before.

"No of course not Teme I didn't mean for her to fall off and get hurt!" said a rather annoying voice that just _had _to belong to a blonde.

"Will you two shut up and help me down there?" said an older mans voice it was kind like her fathers had been it made her feel safe. In fact he sounded just like her father. Her horse stirred beside her and the sound of foot steps grew closer.

Suddenly there was a hopping sound just to her right and a great frog jumped beside her and said "Boss she is fine she is just freezing come hurry her horse says only you can touch her."

"It said what" the kind voice asked again right beside her now making her flinch. He patted her head and put a warm blanket over her to stop her shivering.

"She said only you can touch her because she remembers you she thinks you're her father." "She also said look in her back pocket for proof."

"I will later now lets get her to safety." He pick the girl up gently and placed her on the horses back holding her there with a gentle hand as he led them back up to the others. The girl seemed to be half way out of it but when she looked at the sky she saw things no one else could. When she was young it had frightened her but now it was comforting.

"There's a great storm coming you won't make it to my village in time" she rasped her voice horse and rough. That was all she said before she passed out completely.

"She's a strange one she almost looks like you Jiraiya- sensei." said Naruto leaping out of a tree he had gone in too scout.

"What do you think she meant by 'a great storm is coming' is there really one on its way?" asked Sasuke looking at the old man with contempt and disgust.

"Yes, she is right," he said looking at the sky "Naruto ask the Kyuubi if he knows any places to hind in around here." Naruto closed his bright blue eyes for a moment and then replied.

"Yes there is one follow me hurry." Naruto speed away Jiraiya lifted the girl into his arms and he got on the horse and followed Naruto. They followed him on horse-back till the trees became far too dense and Jiraiya had to dismount and follow the others. The trees were blocking the blizzard that was now raging above. It tried to reach them but could not but its icy winds still reached them like cold fingers combing threw hair. The girl shivered violently in his grasp somewhere along the way Sakura rejoined them and began to follow them as well.

A large callused hand gently placed it's self on her forehead "Naruto how much farther she is getting worse."

Naruto looked back at them over Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder "Were here hold on let me clear the path." The trees that blocked the old path that they had been traveling were gone in an instant and on the other side were a small covered path to a spacious cave that looked like someone had once lived there. Trees that had to be a least a thousand years old branched out arching over the path and cave. The cave was large and open and looked rather modern. Kyuubi explained inside Naruto's head.

"_**Naruto this is my old home it was made for demons and the cave will change its self to fill its occupant's needs." **__Naruto was silent for a moment Kyuubi seemed saddened by something. _

"_What's wrong Kyu?" _

"_**This place brings back painful memories kit this is where my family died at the hands of humans."**__** "My Mate and our kit were killed right before my eyes and I could do nothing." **_

"…_.." _

"_**This place will have rooms for each of you in about an hour so eat up its going to be a long winter." **_

The conversation ended on that somber note and as they entered Naruto re-told Kyuubi's story.

"I cant believe that Kyu could not do anything." Said Sakura shock and aw all over her face as she attended to the girl on a futon on the floor. The girl was coming too just as Sasuke was finishing getting the food ready after all he was the best cook in the group. Sakura fished threw the girls packs as Jiraiya (who had been holding the horse back because it freaked out when Sakura touched her) sighed and lead the horse to an adjoining cave to the right that had just formed. He settled the horse in for the night and came back to find that the girl had woken up. She was still lying down but she was trying to sit up but only after Sakura rushed over to help her ease up did she mange it. Sakura leaned her up agents the wall and for the first time Jiraiya realized that the step-father had never given them a name for this strange and pretty face.

Jiraiya leaned down in front of her, her hazel eyes followed him a sick and weary look sprang from there deepest deeps.

He spoke slowly and carefully to make sure she would under stand him "What is your name child?"

Her eyes cleared a little when he spoke and her eyes now truly fixated on him "Rose" the name was whispered threw a painful voice.

"My name is Rose." For the first time Jiraiya saw the rose shaped patterns that framed each eye they were impossibly red but they seemed to sparkle and shine with life it self. She moved her arms which had been lying uselessly at her sides to her waist where the pain of broken ribs hit her like one of Sakura's punches.

"Take it easy it will be a while before your wounds heal." said Sakura holding her shoulders keeping her steady. She looked up again her eyes filled with pain this time she took in every one of them. She saw Sasuke's cold eyes looking right at her she stared back with her own haunting look. She looked at Naruto next; she chuckled under her breath.

"What's so funny" he asked indigent.

"I was right you are a blonde."

"How did you know that?"

"The way your voice sounded was a dead give-away."

"What?? Hey!"

"Ha ha ha." She laughed her chest hurt from it but it was worth it. Sakura came next she was shocked to see pink hair but then again she should look at her self. She has already seen Jiraiya.

Suddenly she brought her hand up to hit her forehead "Thoughts idiots."

"What" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing just that thoughts 2 idiots I call team mates are probly looking for Me." she did a few painstakingly slow hand signs and called forth a small summon. The summon was a winged wolf the wolf appeared to be half angel half demon it had a scar on its right eye.

"小さいオオカミ(see end for translation) fly around and see if you can find Draco and December if you do bring them here."

"Yes madam right away" the wolf's voice was like a spirit detached. Before it left it spotted Naruto and did a low bow before him then preceded to turn run for the mouth of the cave and leap into the bighting night sky.

"What the hell was that all about is this an f***ing trap?" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up blonde you just got a great honor 小さいオオカミ never bows to anyone else besides me." She said glaring at Naruto who's mouth was hanging open.

"Now what" asked Sakura looking at Rose with aperhanchen.

"We wait he has a big forest to scout after all he is one of my most trusted summons." She leaded back closing her eyes "please wake me up when they get back."

"Well I was right she is strange."

"Naruto Dobe shut up."

2 days later

"Dang how long is this storm going to go on" said Sasuke looking outside the stupid wolf hadn't come back and girl was still sleeping. Naruto was getting more perverted by the day Jiraiya would not stop starring at the girl and Sakura was still fixing the rooms for the winter. A howl in the distance grabbed Sasuke's attention and he rushed over to Rose shaking her awake. She stood shakily Sasuke called the others into the main entrance of the cave. The howl got louder as it got closer the Wolf summon burst threw the trees that blocked the entrance its pelt matted and dirty. Two others boys of about 18 years of age followed suet both looked rather Emo like Sasuke. one had his black hair covering one eyes with blonde highlights. The other a natural blonde looked like Naruto would if he flipped his hair down in front of his eye. Sasuke looked back at Rose but she was not there one of her bags was gone too she had gone to what was now the restroom to change and when she came out she wore a long sleeve green shirt and a plaid skirt with black socks. Her hair had gone all the way black while she was sleeping a result of using her 'spirit state' too much. The two boys were just getting to the mouth of the cave when she came out and saw them. First she sent her summon home after she thanked him then she ran up and hugged them both at the same time.

"Draco December finally do you know how worried I was?" she said as she let go it was only then she saw how bad off they were there clothing was frozen to there body's and there hair was frozen into ice-sickles.

"how about you both take a shower and change and then come back and eat something I think dinners going to be on soon okay?" They both nodded and let Sakura show them the way back to the showers they put there packs next to hers and got out some spare cloths.

"Sasuke its Sasuke right here ill help you make dinner there going to want something hot." As she helped make dinner she also put on tea for them and when they got out dinner was just finishing up and every one was sitting down to eat. She sat down in-between Draco and December leaning on December's shoulder.

"So who are you guys?" asked December hoping to break the ice. So as the introductions went under way and the discussion wither they should take her home began the storm which trapped them there seemed to only grow stronger.

End Chapter one

Rose "is Jiraiya my daddy?"

Sakura: "Why do I hardly speak?"

Naruto: "What does 小さいオオカミ mean?"

Rose: "It means 'Little Wolf' well goodnight all review hope you liked it. I will try to update soon."


End file.
